Four Moons Later
by Ivypool
Summary: After the Dark Forest lost to the Clans, all the clans have been at peace. Ivypool is feeling bored with nothing happening to Thunderclan, and is beginning to grow distant. But as Thunderclan quickly grows in size, they are beginning to not have enough prey. Bramblestar chooses Ivypool, and a few other cats, to go and explore unknown territory in hope that they can expand the clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. :) I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I do have the next few chapters planed.**

Ahead of the white and gray tabby she-cat walked three cats. The sun was shinning and the forest was alive with early new-leaf growth.

Flowers where showing up again, grass was growing, and the trees where getting their leaves back. The forest was alive and healthy again after the long leaf-bare.

Ivypool watched as Toadstep and Birchfall talked quickly to each other and padded on ahead. Foxleap walked close behind them, listening to their conversation but not joining in.

Ivypool was falling behind though, every slow step made her further and further away from the border patrol.

She watched her clan mates, wishing that she could be as happy as they where. But she couldn't.

After the Dark Forest battle, four moons ago, she really didn't have anything to focus on anymore. All the clans where at peace still, so there where not really any danger to the clan.

Before the battle, she was focused on spying for her clan. But now she has nothing to do, and felt useless. She felt as if there was something empty in her, but she just couldn't fill it unless she had something interesting to focus on and keep her bussy.

Her sister, Dovewing, had filled her emptiness by focusing on improving her relationship with Bumblestripe, and she had moved to the nursery just the other day.

Lionblaze was focused on Cinderheart, and their two kits, Firekit and Hollykit. He was also trying to repair his relationships with Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

And Jayfeather had filled his extra time by slowly learning more secrets in Starclan, and spending more time with Leafpool, and teaching more to Briarlight.

It seemed like everyone had something to do but Ivypool.

Ivypool followed the border patrol along the Shadowclan border. She didn't even notice that she was falling so far behind.

"Ivypool?" A gentle voice beside her made her jump. She turned to see the familiar reddish-brown tabby pelt of Foxleap. His eyes where worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Ivypool paused and gave her shoulder a few embarrassed licks, then started walking again.

"You where falling behind, so I thought that I would walk with you." Foxleap said, looking at the path ahead of them.

"What about Toadstep and Birchfall?" Ivypool asked. She couldn't see them now.

"They are already heading back to camp." Foxleap explained. "We can catch up if we hurry."

"Okay." Ivypool sped up until she was racing along, with Foxleap at her side. The trees blurred together as she ran, and soon she spotted the two toms heading for the camp entrance.

Ivypool skidded to a stop behind them, lungs burning and taking quick, deep breaths of air. Foxleap did the same as they followed Toadstep and Birchfall into the stone camp.

Ivypool glanced around the camp clearing. She saw that most cats where out of camp, probably hunting for the clan before the gathering, which was tonight.

She said a quick good-bye to Foxleap and headed over to the nursery, where Dovewing layed just outside. Two kits tumbled and played in front of her.

Ivypool sat down next to her sister and layed down.

"Hi Ivypool." Dovewing greeted with a purr. She turned back to watch the two kits.

One kit was a bright ginger tom and the other was a black she-cat. They both had green eyes.

"How was your day?" Ivypool asked.

"It was fine. I'm watching Cinderheart's kits for her." Dovewing explained. Dovewing's belly was swollen but she still had another moon until her kits will be born. "Cinderheart is out hunting with Lionblaze now."

Ivypool nodded and watched as Firekit playfully batted a paw at Hollykit. Hollykit jumped away to avoid it, and then launched herself at him, knocking him onto the ground and pinning him. Firekit purred and pushed his sister off easily.

Ivypool watched, as she thought about if she would ever have kits. So far there where no toms in the clan that she liked, so she knew that it couldn't be anytime soon.

She had become closer to Foxleap lately, she didn't think that would grow to more then just friends though, but you never knew. And she had caught Toadstep looking at her often, she tried to ignore it, not wanting to be more then friends with him.

She wasn't going to get a mate anytime soon.

She sighed, again she the thought came to her, _everyone had something to do and focus but me._

"Ivypool?" Dovewing asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Ivypool said, turning to look at her sister.

"You've seemed kind of distant lately." Dovewing said, worry showing through her voice. "Are you okay?"

Ivypool looked down at her paws. Everyone had been asking her that lately. "I'm fine, Dovewing." She told her. She didn't want to tell anyone how she was feeling, because they would just try to help, and they wouldn't understand the feeling anyways.

"Okay." Dovewing didn't sound convinced. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a call from the Highledge.

Ivypool looked up at Bramblestar. "All cats chosen to go to the gathering, please meet me at the camp entrance." He then jumped down and padded over to the camp entrance.

Ivypool watched as the chosen cats gathered. Half of her wanted to go with them, for something to do. But half of her knew that it wouldn't be very eventful and that she would be bored the whole time.

"Your not going?" Dovewing asked Ivypool.

"No," Ivypool sighed, watching the cats leave the camp. "I wasn't chosen this time." She turned back to her sister. "But that's okay. It isn't like anything is going to happen with all the clans at peace with each other."

Dovewing nodded, then said, "Cinderheart and Lionblaze will be back soon. I better get these two back in the nursery." She flicked her tail at the two kits.

Ivypool watched silently as Dovewing got the kits to enter the nursery. "Good night, Ivypool." The gray queen called over her back.

"Good night, Dovewing." Ivypool said, watching her sister's tail tip disappear into the dark den. Ivypool waited a minute, then stood up and headed for her own nest.

She pushed her way inside her den, and then carefully made her way to her nest, careful not to step on any tails or paws.

Ivypool settled down in her mossy nest, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Alright, that's it. Sorry if it is a little boring, but the next chapter will be better. :)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if any where in this story I get Ivypool's personality a little wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. :) Here is another chapter!**

Ivypool walked into camp, a freshly caught mouse in her jaws. In front of her limped Mousewhisker who carried a squirrel, and behind her walked Toadstep, who carried a thrush and a vole.

Mousewhisker was limping from an injury from the Dark Forest attack that had messed up his paw badly. His paw would never heal, Jayfeather said, but Mousewhisker could still help on hunting patrols. Border patrols hurt him too much to join in on, though.

Ivypool paused right at the entrance of the camp. Almost every cat was gathered in the camp clearing, but Bramblestar was not on the Highledge. They seemed to be waiting for something.

She quickly spotted Dovewing and Bumblestripe sitting in a patch of sun together. Well, Bumblestripe was actually sleeping.

Ivypool felt the emptiness inside her again when she saw her sister, and tried to ignore it even though it never worked.

Ivypool headed over to Dovewing and Bumblestripe. She set the mouse at Dovewing's paused and asked, "What is happening? What is everyone waiting for?"

Dovewing looked up at Ivypool. "All the senior warriors left camp with Bramblestar and Jayfeather. No one knows what is happening."

"You don't know?" Ivypool asked. She knew that Dovewing could just use her powers to listen into the meeting. "Can't you just listen in?"

"I'd rather not." Dovewing meowed, licking a paw and bringing it over her ear, trying to smooth down a piece of fur that stuck up at an odd angle. "Besides, Bramblestar can't just hold a meeting with the senior warriors and not tell the clan what it was about."

Ivypool nodded in silent agreement, then pushed the mouse closer to the gray queen. "You must be hungry because of those kits. Eat."

Dovewing purred a thanks then bit into the mouse.

Ivypool sat down and after a minute her mind wandered off to the dark and empty thoughts again. She hoped that she would soon get something to focus on, these thoughts where always in her head and they where making her depressed.

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as Dovewing used her tail to flick Ivypool on the nose.

Ivypool flinched and growled, glaring at her sister. "What was that for?"

"You where all distant again. Now, listen. Bramblestar has came back to camp." Dovewing curled her tail around Bumblestripe's, who was now awake again, and then turned to watch Bramblestar.

Ivypool followed her gaze to the Highledge, where Bramblestar stood, looking over his clan.

Bramblestar jumped right in, "Since the Dark Forest battle, Thunderclan has grown. We have more kits then ever before, and are much bigger then the other clans. But even though Thunderclan's growth in size is good, I have found a few problems."

A few cats started murmuring together, worried and confused.

Ivypool pricked her ears, curious to hear what those 'problems' where.

"There are two problems," Bramblestar meowed, "The first is easy to fix. It is that the dens in camp are too small. We are going to expand the elders den and nursery, and then make another warriors den. Making another warriors den will fix how crowded the den is now, and will give our new warriors a choice at where to sleep."

Yowls of approval rose in the clan. Ivypool watched silently, waiting for the next thing. Even if she tried hard to help with the work in camp, it was not something she could really be interested in.

Bramblestar continued, "The second problem is that as we grow, we are running out of hunting grounds. I have decided that we must expand our territory, if we wish to survive."

Before cats could talk, Bramblestar added, "I don't mean taking territory from other clans, that would break the peace. I mean taking the territory that doesn't belong to any of the clans, the territory behind the hollow that is unexplored."

At this the whole camp started talking to each other.

Bumblestripe said, "I hope I get picked to help explore the new territory."

"Me too." Ivypool whispered and turned back to Bramblestar. Her tail twitched excitedly and she leaned forward as her leader waited for silence.

Once everyone was silent, Bramblestar started talking again. "This will not be rushed, and will be taken vary seriously. We don't want anyone hurt or in danger while exploring the new territory. The first patrol into unknown territory will be lead by me. In the patrol will be Lionblaze, Foxleap, Cloudtail, Icecloud, and Ivypool. But don't worry, everyone will get a chance to explore when it is their turn."

Ivypool froze. She got to go?

"Congratulations." Dovewing nudged Ivypool, purring.

Ivypool smiled. Now _this _is something she would like to do.

"We will start tomorrow at sunrise." Bramblestar finished, then jumped off the Highledge.

Foxleap walked over to Ivypool. "Isn't this great?" He asked, eyes bright and excited. "We both get to go on the first patrol!"

Ivypool nodded and purred. She couldn't help but feel excited, this is the kind of thing she had been waiting for, for the past four moons! And inside her, she could feel that dark, empty feeling disappear just a little.

**Sorry it is short, they should start getting longer soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. :) Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy and more fucused on other stories.**

* * *

Ivypool woke to someone poking a paw into her side. She rolled over in her nest and opened one eye to see Foxleap standing over her.

"Come on, we're leaving now." Foxleap whispered, afraid to wake the other cats in the den.

"Alright." Ivypool pushed herself into a sitting position. Foxleap waited silently as Ivypool quickly picked stray pieces of moss from her pelt.

When she was sure she had gotten all the pieces out, she stood and left the den. Foxleap followed close behind.

Ivypool blinked, the early sunlight blinding her for a short moment, then let Foxleap lead her over to the group.

Bramblestar stood next to the camp entrance, Squirrelflight at his side. They talked in low, quick voices to each other.

Icecloud and Lionblaze chatted to the side, but Lionblaze seemed to be focused on something else.

And Cloudtail sat off to the side alone, looking half asleep.

Ivypool sat down next to Lionblaze. "Hi Lionblaze." She greeted.

Lionblaze turned to look at her. "Hi Ivypool. Are you excited to explore the new territory?"

"Yes, I am." Ivypool answered. She couldn't wait to leave and explore the territory the clans hasn't even set a paw on yet. Ever since Bramblestar announced that she was going on the patrol, the dark thoughts had disappeared and where being replaced with better ones, and the empty feeling had disappeared and was being filled with excitement instead.

Lionblaze opened his mouth to say something, but Bramblestar raised his voice to speak to the whole group. "Alright, we will be back at sunset. As we are gone Squirrelflight is in charge."

"Can we eat before we go?" Cloudtail asked, looking more awake now.

"We will hunt on the way." Bramblestar promised. "Okay, I think that's it. Lets go." Bramblestar gave Squirrelflight's ear a quick lick, then turned and led the way from the camp.

Ivypool followed at the back of the patrol with Foxleap as they walked away from camp.

"What do you think we will find?" Foxleap asked tail lashing quickly, while almost bouncing from excitement as they walked. His eyes where bright as he looked at her.

Ivypool purred at him. "I'm not sure. But as far as I can tell, it will just be more forest and a few hills."

"Do you think we will see other cats?" Foxleap asked her.

"Maybe." Ivypool answered, "It might be nice seeing other cats then the ones around the lake."

Ivypool jumped over a fallen tree in her way, then noticed that Foxleap hadn't followed her over. She jumped onto the trunk of the fallen tree and looked around for him.

"Foxleap?" She called, not seeing him. A sudden rustle in the bush on her left made her turn. Suddenly Foxleap jumped out, a plump mouse in his jaws.

He purred and set it in front of her. "We didn't get to eat before we left, so I thought that we might as well start hunting now." He explained, then picked up the mouse again.

"We can eat at the border." Ivypool told him. "Come on, we need to catch up with the group."

Ivypool jumped down the other side of the tree, and waited until he landed next to her. Then they both took off sprinting for the rest of the group.

"There you are!" Lionblaze meowed as Ivypool caught up and walked beside him. "What happened?"

"Foxleap stopped to hunt." Ivypool explained. For the rest of the walk to the border, it was pretty much silent.

"We're here!" Bramblestar called from the front of the group as everyone stopped walking. "Let's hunt, then after we eat we can start exploring."

Ivypool stopped right on the border and looked over to the other side. It just looked like normal forest, but she knew that there might be danger farther in.

"Ivypool?" A voice made her turn around. "Would you like to hunt with me?" Foxleap asked.

"Sure." Ivypool nodded.

"Can I join?" Lionblaze asked, padding up to them.

"I'm fine with that." Ivypool told him. "Is that okay, Foxleap?"

"Yea, sure." Foxleap meowed, but shot an angery and annoyed look at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze ignored it. "Come on, let's hunt." He led the way along the border. Ivypool wondered what Lionblaze had done to make Foxleap mad at him, but she shrugged the thought away.

Ivypool followed Lionblaze untill he stopped walking. She lifted her chin to taste the air. The scent of rabbit, mouse, and bird was in the air. The scent of prey reminded her of how hungery she was.

Ivypool picked out the strongest scent, bird, and got down into her hunting crouch. She followed the scent for a few fox lengths, and then paused by a bush. She glanced around it to see the bird pecking at a snail.

Ivypool bunched her muscles, then leapted. She landed with the bird between her paws, and killed it with a swift, clean bite to the neck before it could let out an alarm call.

When she joined Foxleap and Lionblaze again, Foxleap had gotten another two mice, and Lionblaze had caught a rabbit.

Ivypool nodded to them, and then padded back to the rest of the group. Ivypool sat down besides Icecloud and then started pulling the feathers from the bird.

"Nice catch." Icecloud commented. "All I got was this mouse." She glared down at a small mouse.

"Want to share?" Ivypool suggested, nudging the bird closer to the white warrior.

"Thanks." Icecloud purred. "But it's yours. You eat it."

Ivypool blinked. "Okay then." She bit into the bird and before long she was licking her lips, getting the last bit of flavor from her whiskers.

"Ready to go?" Bramblestar asked everyone once they where done eating. When he got an answer from everyone, he turned and stepped over the scent markers.

Ivypool and the rest of the group followed close behind. Ivypool kept at the back of the group, ears pricked for any signs of danger, and stopping to smell the air every now and then.

Excitement filled her, but she knew that they also had to be careful. This was unknown territory, no Clan cat had set a paw here.

At first the forest looked the same, as Thunderclan territory but then as the group padded farther into the unknown territory, the trees started to thin out and moss started to cover the ground. More rocks could be found sticking out of ground, and the slope became steeper.

Ivypool brushed her back against a large fern, leaving her scent so they could find their way back easily. She watched the ground as she moved, careful not to step on any hidden pine cones or twigs in the soft, squishy moss.

"I smell Twoleg!" Icecloud and Foxleap came running back to the group. They had been sent ahead to see if they can find any danger.

"There is a Twoleg path around the bend." Foxleap added. "It looks well-used." His pelt bristled at the thought of Twolegs walking through their territory.

"Do you think it's safe to continue?" Bramblestar asked, looking past the two and trying to find the path.

"Yes. But I think we still need to be careful." Icecloud answered, glancing over her shoulder.

"Alright, lead the way." Bramblestar said and they started walking.

Ivypool looked around the new surroundings. The trees here reminded her more of Shadowclan than Thunderclan. They where tall, old pines with huge branches that didn't let much sunlight through.

As they rounded the bend, Ivypool saw the trail. She took in a breath, and could smell a heavy scent of Twoleg. It was a day or two old, but she could tell that they came here often.

The trail showed Twoleg paw prints, big and small. And a few paw prints showed that some times they even walked their dogs along the path.

On the other side of the path, the slope was too steep to climb. If they wanted to go up, they would have to follow the path.

As she was looking at the steep slope, littered with rocks and old fallen trees, she heard a little rustle under a fern in front of her.

She saw a small brown body, rushing into the shelter of some tree roots. Ivypool sprang from her spot, launching herself toward the small mouse.

But her paws just hit earth and pine needles and she watched the mouse disappear into the tree roots.

"Good try." Foxleap said, coming up next to her.

"Thanks." Ivypool stood and shook out her fur. She glared at the place the mouse had escaped into, before turning away.

"At least we know there is prey here." Icecloud said. Her white fur was dirty, and had bits of moss and pine needles in it. "And with all these pine cones, there has to be plenty of squirrels and birds."

Ivypool nodded in silent agreement. Though she didn't really like this part of the territory, she agreed that it would be good for prey.

"The Twoleg doesn't smell fresh." Bramblestar said, "Let's continue along the trail, but stay alert." He took the lead this time as the patrol padded on.

Ivypool fell in step with Foxleap as they walked in silence. Slowly, as the trail gently sloped up, the pine trees disappeared and the surroundings became to look more like it could be Thunderclan territory.

She stopped and stretched in a patch of sunlight, enjoying it after all the shade the pines gave.

"Look at this!" Foxleap called to the group. His reddish-brown fur bristled as he stared at something.

Ivypool bounded over to see an old, abandoned Twoleg nest. But it wasn't like the one in Thunderclan territory at all.

This one was made of sticks and branches and vines. There was no walls or floors, just the roof. The roof was barley held up, only standing from a stick propping it up in the middle and one side leaning heavily against a tree. Plants grew in and on top of it.

Icecloud stopped from talking with Lionblaze, and the two ran over to take a look. Bramblestar joined a heartbeat later.

Lionblaze sniffed at it cautiously, before entering it. It was dark inside, though it wasn't much longer than a fox-legth in both directions.

He soon emerged from it again. "There is nothing but plants and bugs in there." Lionblaze reported.

"Why is it here then?" Icecloud wondered aloud. She went on, "Why would Twolegs just abandon something they built?"

"It doesn't look like a normal Twoleg nest." Bramblestar said, "And I don't think it is ever used, it shouldn't bother us." He turned away from it and looked up at the sky. "It's almost sun high, we should be turning back."

Ivypool looked up to see that the sun was almost right above her.

"Lets leave a mark so that the next patrol knows how far we have gone." Bramblestar told everyone as he sprayed his own scent on a tree.

Once the patrol had done that, they started heading back down the trail and back towards their own territory.

The way back was easier, not having to worry as much about anything that might attack them.

Once they got back to the stone hollow, they where greeted by Squirrelflight.

Ivypool let out a sigh or relief as she sank to the ground at the side of the camp. Her paws felt like they would fall off, and all she wanted to do was rest.

But right before she could close her eyes, she saw Dovewing hurrying towards her, Bumblestripe close behind.

"How was it?" Bumblestripe said, voice muffled by a mouse he held in his jaws. "Here, this is yours." He set the mouse down in front of her.

As Ivypool looked at the mouse, she noticed how hungry she really was again. She gulped it down hungrily before sitting back and licking her lips, trying to get the last flavors.

"So, how did it go?" Dovewing asked, though Ivypool knew that she most likely had been watching.

"Great." Ivypool answered and then started to describe to the two what she had saw.

**Sorry it took forever. I have been focused on life and my more important stories. Have any suggestions on what they should find? Please post them.**

**Remember, don't take candy from Tigerstar! And I hope to post soon.**

**Ivypool**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the chapter. I don't really have anything to say this time.**

**Indigostartherandomekitty- I know, but isn't everyone in Thunderclan related somehow by now?**

Ivypool growled, stumbling backwards as a piece of bramble slipped from her paws and hit her face. Yesterday she had been on the patrol in the new territory. But today she was sruck in the camp making the new warriors den with Whitewing and Cherryfall, with some help from the three apprentices, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw.

Snowpaw and Amberpaw where pulling more brambles over to make the den while Dewpaw stumbled into camp, holding moss that would soon make a nest.

Ivypool shook her head and weaved the bramble back into the large den.

"Oww!" Amberpaw squeaked as her paw got tangled up and she tripped.

"Are you okay?" Whitewing's head apeared around the back of the den.

"I'm fine." Amberpaw said as she untangled herself and continued her work.

Cherryfall looked up at the sky. "It's past sun high, can we take a break?" She looked over at Whitewing for an answer.

Whitewing looked around before saying, "Fine. I'll see if Squirrelflight can get other cats to work on the den."

Ivypool turned and padded over to the fresh kill pile. She had only eaten a small mouse early in the morning so it's been a while. She picked out a vole and a fat mouse. She carried them to the nursery and pushed her way into the dark den.

"Dovewing!" She called, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Over here." Dovewing purred.

Ivypool moved her way around the nests to Dovewing and set the mouse at her paws. "Here, you need to keep up your strength for your kits."

"I still have a moon." Dovewing reminded her as she bit into the prey.

Ivypool laied down in the nest with her sister and started to eat her vole. "I know." She told Dovewing. "But that moon will come and fo faster than you think it will." She was just worried about her sister. She has heard of all the problems that could come with kitting, and wanted to make sure that Dovewing would be okay when the time came.

Dovewing purred and bit into her prey again. They talked and ate together until Ivypool heard two little voices coming from outside the den.

"Who is in there?" The high voice of Hollykit asked.

"Ivypool." Firekit answered.

"What are they doing?" Hollykit wondered.

"Who cares? Let's jump on her when she comes out!"

"Okay!"

"I guess that means that it is time to leave." Ivypool said, purring.

"Okay, come visit me again soon." Dovewing touched her nose to Ivypool's ear. Her eyes showed her amusement. "I get bored just lying around camp."

"I will." Ivypool promised and stood up. She padded out of the den but she didn't get far before she felt a weight on her back and tiny claws dig into her pelt. She dramatically fell to the ground. "Oh! You got me!"

"That'll teach you to stay out of the nursery, Shadowclan warrior!" Firekit yelled close to her ear.

"You can't stop me!" Ivypool said as Hollykit jumped off of her and started swinging her small paws at her.

"Yes, we can." Hollykit let out a fake growl and pounced on Ivypool's tail. Firekit batted at her ears, claws sheathed.

Ivypool stood up. "Okay, I won't set a paw on your territory ever again!" She promised.

"You better not!" Firekit yowled.

"I will shred you if you do!" Hollykit added, sliding her claws out.

"I won't." Ivypool shook her head.

"Oh!" Hollykit looked around. "Ivypool, do you know where Lionblaze is?" She looked as if she had completely forgotten about the play fight seconds before.

Ivypool scanned the camp, searching for the golden tabby pelt of Lionblaze. Finally she found him talking with Squirrelflight. "I do." She answered. "Here, climb on. I'll carry you over there." Ivypool crouched down low.

"Okay!" Hollykit purred and climbed on, joining Firekit.

Ivypool stood up carefully and started to walk over to Lionblaze. She made sure to put her paws down heavily to let the kits have fun on the way.

"Lionblaze!" Hollykit called as they came up behind him.

"But we will need to be careful if-" Squirrelflight was saying to Lionblaze but stopped when she saw sight of the kits and Ivypool.

Lionblaze turned around and purred. "Having fun?" He asked Ivypool.

"Besides getting poked at by claws?" Ivypool crouched down and let the kits jump off. "Yeah." She straitened up and watched the kits run for Lionblaze.

"Ivypool," Squirrelflight meowed. "I'm sending out another patrol into the unknown territory. This time we will be setting borders. They most likely won't stay, but we it'll be a start."

"You want me to join the patrol?" Ivypool guessed.

"Yes." Squirrelflight nodded. "The other cats on the patrol are meeting by the entrance, waiting for another cat to join." She nodded to the group of cats standing at the entrance to the camp.

"Okay." Ivypool bounded over to them. The cats where Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Leafpool, and Rosepetal. "Squirrelflight sent me to join your patrol." She told them.

"Alright," Brackenfur said. "Let's go." He took lead of the patrol and padded out of camp. They sped up until they where racing through the territory and then skidded to a stop at the border.

Ivypool tasted the air as they stepped over, immediately alert. Brackenfur led them through the strange forest. Finally, he stopped.

"Start laying down markers." Brakenfur ordered, spraying his scent on a tree. Slowly, they connected the new border to the old one. But right as they finished, Ivypool heard a yowl. It didn't sound like any cat she knew.

"Did you hear that?" Rosepetal asked, eyes wide with alarm.

"I did." Brackenfur nodded.

"It came from over here." Dustpelt called and ran over the newly layed border and into the forest.

Ivypool jumped up and bounded after him, the patrol following. A heartbeat before they broke into the clearing, Ivypool could taste blood and the scent of fox in the air. She skidded to a stop, running into Dustpelt as they stopped in the clearing.

"Watch it!" Dustpelt growled.

"Sorry." Ivypool said and looked around him to see a large fox and two cats. The first cat, a brown tabby tom had fear in his eyes as he swiped a paw at the fox. He looked skinny and weak, his fur sticking up at all angles and there was a bloody scratch on his side.

The second cat was on the ground, unable to stand. She was a black she-cat with a white back foot and a white chest and white spots on her back. Her belly was swollen with kits and she looked healthy, but she had deep scratches one of her legs where bent at an odd angle.

"We have to help them!" Rosepetal panted.

"Leafpool," Brakenfur looked back at her. "Gather some herbs, cobwebs, what ever you need to help these cats."

Leafpool nodded and ran off in search.

"Attack!" Dustpelt yowled, not wanting to wait any longer. The patrol rushed forward and attacked the fox.

Ivypool scratched at the fox's legs and it turned to bite at her. Ivypool leapt back, its jaws snapping shut where she had been a heartbeat before. Rosepetal took her place, swiping at the fox.

Ivypool joined the fight again, and the fox let out a yelp as Dustpelt and Brackenfur attacked it's sides. The fox, confused and in pain, backed up and looked at all the cats. And when Dustpelt took a step forward, it turned and ran.

Ivypool watched it disappear into the forest, then turned and looked at the two loners. The tom was crouched down by the she-cat, who Ivypool guessed was his mate, and was nosing her gently.

But he quickly stood up and looked back at them with wide amber eyes. "Don't hurt us!" He begged. "We-we just need help! Please! Please help us! You have to save my sister!" He was clearly panicking over the she-cat's pain. He kept talking, on and one, stuttering and stumbling over words that made no sense.

"We'll help!" Brackenfur, raised his voice, interrupting him.

"Y-you will?" The cat looked up, surprised. "Thank you! Thank the stars! I promise I will repay you somehow!"

"There is no need." Dustpelt shook his head.

"I'm here!" Leafpool panted as she ran into the clearing, holding some herbs in her mouth and had cobwebs wrapped around one of her paws.

She hurried over to the black she-cat and put down the herbs. Pulling off cobwebs, she started ro place them on the wounds. "I'll need more cobwebs. Moss would help too." She said to no one, yet everyone.

"I'll get some!" Rosepetal turned and ran off.

"I'll help." Ivypool said quickly and sprinted away. She searched bushes and in a fallen tree, easily finding cob webs. She raced back to the clearing to see that Rosepetal hadn't returned yet.

Brackenfur was trying to calm the tom who was pacing back and forth and was talking about something she didn't understand.

Dustpelt was pressing cob webs onto the she-cat's wounds as Leafpool chewed the herbs and put them on the wounds.

Ivypool ran over and set the cob webs down. Leafpool only glanced up at her once before taking the cobwebs and grabbing them. Then she rolled some purple-blue berries over to Ivypool. "Can you get her to eat these? It'll help her breathing and will help give her strength."

"I'll try." Ivypool gently picked up the berries and placed them in front of the she-cat.

As she leaned down, the she-cat opened her green eyes and stared at Ivypool, her eyes looking distant. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Ivypool." Ivypool told her gently. She nosed the berries closer. "Can you eat these? They will help with the pain."

The she-cat layed there for a comment before reaching forward and eating them. She swallowed painfully before closing her eyes again.

Ivypool backed up as she heard a voice, "I'm back!" Rosepetal sprinted over to Leafpool and set down the herbs.

Not sure what to do, Ivypool looked to the tom. He was still talking on and on, "I-I should have stayed. I should have done _something_! I should have known not to trust Storm. Why? Why did I have to go hunting with Leah?" He was pacing back and forth, Brackenfur had given up and where justing sitting there, listening.

"When I came back, I found him dead. He was dead!" The tom raised his voice.

Ivypool walked in front of him and said, "What is your name?" Maybe if she distracted him, he would stop panicking.

The tabby looked at her surprised. He had stopped pacing, and answered "Call me Snake. That's Spots. She's my sister. Is she going to be okay? I... I can't lose her." His voice had dropped down at the end and he sounded so sad.

Ivypool couldn't help but rest her tail on his shoulder and say, "She'll be okay. Leafpool knows what she is doing."

"Thank you." Snake looked into Ivypool's eyes. He just stared, and Ivypool looked away uncomfortable.

"Okay." Leafpool said, making Ivypool look over. "That's the best I can do for now. I can't fix her leg until we get back to camp. And her scratches will need more herbs. But, I think she'll be okay."

"Can we get her to camp?" Brackenfur asked, looking at the black-and-white cat closely.

"Is that okay with you?" Dustpelt asked Snake. "We can help you both there. You'll be safe, have shelter and food."

"Yes!" Snake gasped. "Please!"

Leafpool and Rosepetal helped the she-cat to her paws. "Be careful." Leafpool said, "You don't want to hurt the kits."

Dustpelt and Brackenfur took their place, letting her put most of her weight on them. "Thank you." She whispered weakly, and then they slowly padded to camp.

**That's it. If you have any idea of what they should find in the new territory, please tell me. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. :) Sorry it took a little longer than usual. I don't really have anything to say, so I'll just let you read.**

**Birdflame- I would love to use that idea, but I was wondering if I could change it just a little. Your idea will still be there, but I just want to add something to it. If that's okay with you.**

**WarriorCatsRock- That's a great idea! :) Could I use it? I was thinking of maybe changing it a little, bringing Foxleap into it or adding it with Birdflame's idea. Is that okay?**

As they neared the camp, Ivypool hoped that Dovewing knew that they where coming and would warn Jayfeather.

She pulled ahead of the group to walk into camp first. She ran for the medicine cat's den and pushed her way inside. In the den, Dovewing was already whispering to Jayfeather quietly, ignoring the curious looks from Briarlight.

"Jayfeather," Ivypool walked over. "We found two hurt cats on our patrol. A tom, and a she-cat who is heavily expecting kits."

Jayfeather looked at her with his blind eyes for a second before turning to Briarlight. "Could you get the herbs? You know what I'll need."

"Okay." Briarlight pulled herself out of her nest and over to where they keep the herbs.

Ivypool took a step back as she saw Leafpool enter the den, Rosepetal helping Spots through the den entrance. Brackenfur and Dustpelt helped Snake in.

"Snake has a pretty bad scratch." Leafpool told Jayfeather. "But Spots has many deep scratches and her leg is dislocated. I did the best I could with the few herbs and cob webs I had."

Jayfeather flicked his ear to show that he had heard, then told the warriors, "Help them to the nests."

Brackenfur helped Snake into a nest, which he sank into gratefully. Rosepetal slowly lead Spots to the other nest and layed her down in it.

All the warriors left, leaving the medicine cats space to work. Ivypool paused outside the den and looked around at all the cats who had gathered.

Bramblestar walked forward to where Ivypool stood by the other cats on the patrol. "What happened?" He asked.

"We found two hurt cats." Brackenfur told him. "Their names are Spots and Snake."

"How bad are they hurt?" Bramblestar questioned.

"Pretty bad." Leafpool spoke up again. "Snake has a deep cut and Spots has lots of cuts and a dislocated leg. Spots is also especting kits, and she looked as if they could come any day now."

Bramblestar nodded to himself before deciding, "I'll talk to them after they have had a chance to rest. We'll see how they are doing then."

At this, cats started backing away, going on with their day as normal or splitting into small groups as speaking quietly.

Ivypool followed Dovewing over to the nursery but as she sat down outside it, Cinderheart's two kits ran over excitedly.

"What does Snake and Spots look like?" Firekit asked, eyes bright.

"Is it true that Spots is going to have kits?" Hollykit added in a softer voice.

"Firekit! Hollykit!" Cinderheart walked over. "Don't bother Ivypool. She's been very busy, she must want some time to rest."

"It's okay." Ivypool purred to the queen. "They wheren't doing anything wrong." She turned back to the kits. "Well, Snake was a brown tabby and Spots was is a black she-cat with white patches. And yes, she'll be having kits very soon."

"We're going to have more kits to play with?" Hollykit asked, her tail waving happily at the thought.

"I'm not sure." Ivypool meowed, looking over at the medicine cat den.

"It's up to Bramblestar if they can stay." Dovewing reminded them.

Ivypool looked up as Foxleap padded towards her. "I was wondering if you might want to come join a game?" He asked her, sounding a little unsure.

"A game?" Ivypool wondered.

Foxleap nodded. "It's been so calm between all the Clans, but we need to keep up our skills. So we are gathering some warriors to split into two groups and both will try to take over the abandoned Twoleg den."

"Okay, I'll join." Ivypool agreed and stood up. She turned to Dovewing and told her, "I'll talk to you later.

"Okay." Dovewing purred. "Have fun!"

Ivypool followed Foxleap as he bounded out of camp, "They were about to start but they needed one more cat. We need to hurry if we want to play too." He explained as they ran to the Twoleg nest.

They ran through the entrance to see cats who where playing already in two groups. On one side was Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Hazeltail, and Rosepetal. On the other side was Brightheart, Icecloud, Spiderleg, Whitewing, and Toadstep.

"Foxleap." Cloudtail called him over. "You're on this side."

"Okay." Foxleap agreed before walking over to stand by Rosepetal.

Ivypool joined the other group and Cloudtail explained the rules. "The point of the game is to take over this Twoleg nest. Both groups will walk in a different direction until they can't see the nest, and then they will plan for as long as needed. Use anything to your advantage. No claws, and if your pinned down for more than five heart beats, you're out of the game."

And the two teams of cats headed away from the Twoleg nest in opposite directions.

"We have only a little time to plan." Brightheart started when they could no longer see the nest. "Anyone have any ideas on what to do?"

"I think that we should let them take it over first and then attack." Toadstep said. "If they have gaurds outside, we could try to take them first."

"Or we could hide up on the second floor of the Twoleg nest and attack when they come in." Whitewing added.

"We can do both." Ivypool meowed. "And if we find some wet ferns we can use it to hide our scent."

"That's a good idea." Brightheart nodded. "Who is going to be inside?"

"I will." Icecloud meowed.

"Me too." Spiderleg nodded.

"I guess I'll join too." Ivypool meowed.

"How will we know when to attack the cats though?" Spiderleg asked.

"The cats who aren't inside the den could make some noise to make one of the gaurds come and check it out. We get them out, then when all the guards are gone we'll make a sound that'll tell the cats inside that it's time." Toadstep suggested.

"What will the sound be?" Ivypool asked.

"You'll know when you hear it." Brightheart promised. "Dose anyone know where some wet ferns are?"

"I saw some on the way." Spiderleg told them. "But we need to hurry if we want to get there first." He jumped up and all together, they followed the warrior to the ferns. Everyone rolled in it, hopeing that the fern scent would hide their own.

"Let's go." Brightheart said when they where done. They silently ran towards the edge of the trees and paused.

"I don't see anyone." Icecloud whispered as she narrowed her eyes at the den.

"Okay, go!" Brightheart told them.

Ivypool, Spiderleg, and Icecloud bounded over to the den and through the entrance. They whent over to the stairs and climbed up them to hide on the second floor.

It seemed like forever, but finally Ivypool heard the soft paw steps of Cloudtail's group sneaking into the nest. She heard a few quite whispers, but couldn't tell who they where from or what they where saying.

Ivypool shifted quietly and got ready to jump down. The cats beside her did the same. She wondered what the signal to attack would be.

In the quite, she heard someone ask, "Where did Hazeltail go?" It sounded like Rosepetal.

"Wasn't she keeping watch outside with Birchfall?" Cloudtail asked.

"She was." Rosepetal said, trying to keep quite. "But she isn't there any more."

"Go check on Birchfall." Cloudtail told her.

It was quite for a little before Rosepetal's voice sounded again. "He's gone too."

"Then we-" Cloudtail was cut off as a battle cry sounded. It was Brightheart's!

Ivypool jumped down the stairs and landed at the bottom, Icecloud and Spiderleg a heartbeat behind.

Inside the den was Cloudtail, Rosepetal, Thornclaw, and Foxleap.

Ivypool growled and leapt at the closest, Rosepetal. The she-cat let out a surprised yowl and fell over, Ivypool easily pinning her down. Around her, the fighting started, Brightheart her the other cats joining in.

Rosepetal kicked Ivypool away and Ivypool turned in air, landing clumsily. She hissed as she barely missed landing on were Cloudtail and Icecloud were fighting.

She leapt at Rosepetal, landing in front of her. She ducked to avoid the warrior's blows. Ivypool lashed out a paw, hooking Rosepetal's legs out from under her and making her fall forward.

Ivypool backed up and stood on her hind legs. She then brought all her weight down onto Rosepetal, who was scrambling to get up. Rosepetal tried to get up again, but Ivypool held her down, silently counting.

After five heartbeats, Ivypool was about to let her up, but suddenly something grabed her scruff and pulled her off of Rosepetal.

Ivypool landed heavily on the ground. She looked up to see Foxleap standing over her. "Come on Rosepetal, get up!" He called back as he attacked Ivypool.

"Thanks, Foxleap." Rosepetal meowed, backing away. "But it's too late. I'm already out."

Foxleap growled and leapt at Ivypool. Ivypool ducked under him and quickly turned, hitting the side of his head with a quick paw before ducking away.

Foxleap stood up onto his hindlegs amd Ivypool did the same. They wrestled together, both trying to get the other down.

Ivypool then noticed something. As quickly as she could, she pulled away, dropped onto four paws, and tuged on his tail, knocking the red tabby off balance. Foxleap's eyes widened as he fell sideways onto Ivypool and they both ended up on the ground, struggling to stand.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Foxleap said playfully as he shook out his fur.

Ivypool took the risk of looking around her. By now, most of the cats had gotten out. The only cats other than Ivypool and Foxleap who where still in, was Thornclaw and Spiderleg. But now, Spiderleg's movements where slow and tired.

Ivypool ran over and jumped onto Thornclaw's back, jumping back off when Thornclaw rolled over. Spiderleg panted as Ivypool took over with Thornclaw, but he soon jumped back in.

She heard Foxleap coming from behind her and looked back. She kicked out with a powerful hingleg. She jumped, turned and pinned him down. But he rolled over so that he was on top, looking down at her.

Ivypool quickly brought up her hind legs and kicked at him, driving the breath out of his body. While he gasped for breath, she rolled so that she wa on top, and pinned him down.

She waited five heartbeats and then carefully helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Foxleap shook his head. "I just wasn't ready for that. Nice move."

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard." Ivypool meowed.

"It's okay, really." Foxleap told her, flicking her ear with his tail.

Rosepetal ran in, glared at Ivypool, and lead Foxleap away. Ivypool watched them leave before looking back at the fight.

Spiderleg and Thornclaw where on their hindlegs, both trying to knock the other down. But Spiderleg easily lost balance and fell sideways, bringing Thornclaw with him. Thornclaw wrestled until he was on top.

Ivypool ran over and pulled the tom off. Spiderleg got up, and together they fought Thornclaw. Finally, they finally got Thornclaw pinned on his back.

Ivypool let him up and they padded out of the den to where the others where waiting. "It's over." Thornclaw told the team he was on. "They won."

All the cats then talked about what could have been done better and what each cat would need to work on, and then they left for camp.

Ivypool looked up at the darkening sky as she entered the camp. The game had lasted longer than she had expected.

She looked around at the camp, which was now almost empty, most cats in their dens. She headed for the fresh kill pile and picked up a bird and a mouse, then carried it over to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather and Briarlight must be hungry after all the work they had done. If not, they could leave it for Snake and Spots.

She padded into the den and paused to let her eyes adjust to the darker lighting. "I brought prey." She meowed.

"Prey?" Briarlight's head showed over the side of her nest. "Can I have the bird?" Ahe asked.

Ivypool nodded and set down the mouse before walking over and giving the bird to Briarlight.

"Thank you." Briarlight purred before tearing off the feathers.

Ivypool looked around the den and found Jayfeather already asleep.

"How is Snake and Spots doing?" Ivypool asked Briarlight as she moved the mouse closer to the two loners.

"Jayfeather says that they'll live. But he doesn't know how the kits will be." Briarlight told her, looking worried.

"He'll do the best he can to save them." Ivypool told her.

"I know." Briarlight nodded and took of more feathers from the bird.

"I should go now." Ivypool said. "It's been a long day."

"Okay, bye!" Briarlight purred as Ivypool left the den. Ivypool padded to the fresh kill pile, picked out two mice for herself, noticing just how hungry she was. She quickly ate them, and then padded into her den and curled up next to Foxleap, easily fallinf asleep.

**That was a long chapter! I still can't think of anything really to say, but please review!**


End file.
